powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaxxer
Zaxxer (pronounced Zaks-er) the The Death Hunter is one of the villains in Power Rangers Dino Quest. He was a sworn enemy of Liam the Red Ranger and later Spinor the Gold Ranger. He works alone to destroy the Power Rangers without other Villains' help nor does he care about the assistant. Biography Dino Quest Zaxxer first appears as Liam's nemesis to battle all the Rangers without breaking the sweat. He easily beats Liam nearly gets him wounded for good. He taunts him and wants to find and battle him another day. Eventually Zaxxer escapes after the Rangers are seriously wounded. Zaxxer bumps into General Rockear and says he works alone all the time, but he does not need help. Zaxxer began to hate Scales and Rockear himself and fights with them, and then walks away after the conversation is over. When the Rangers attempts to recover the mysterious Seismosaur Zord, Zaxxer stops them from getting to it. Zaxxer fights Liam and other Rangers, and eventually ScareCow appears to attack the Rangers as well. Roger tells Zaxxer to leave the Rangers alone, but he refused to listen to his demands and fights him on his own. When Knuckles appears to save the Rangers from ScareCow and help them to find Seismosaur Zord and fights Zaxxer. Zaxxer was defeated by Roger and Knuckles but he escapes to come back to hunt Liam down next time. Zaxxer was watching over the Game System trio monsters GameCube Monster SquareGame, Playstation 2 Monster StationVideo and Xbox Monster XGear to fight the 7 Power Rangers. He will join the fight and finish off the Rangers, SquareGame gets mad when he interrupt the battle. Zaxxer easily kills SquareGame with one-hit kill, and eventually StationVideo and XGear gets revenge on him for what he did to their brother SquareGame. Zaxxer begins to fight StationVideo and XGear and later Liam and the other Rangers. Zaxxer leaves and declares Liam to fight another time. Zaxxer stops the Rangers from getting the Styraco Zord, but Gareth fights him instead. Zaxxer battles Gareth to the key for Styraco Zord. Treak the monster who was the guardian of Styraco Zord fights the Rangers and Zaxxer, but he got distracted by Liam once Gareth runs to find Styraco Zord and other Rangers fight Treak. Zaxxer was defeated by Liam and starts recovering from the pain. Meanwhile he plays his flute to summon Carnotaur, Allo, Theropodo and Oviraptor Zords. Eventually he commands them to attack the Rangers' Zords, Carnotaur Zord fights Tyranno Zord, Allo Zord battles Raptor Zord and Parasaur Zord, Theropodo Zords fights Tricera Zord and Oviraptor battles Pteranodon Zord, while he fights with the Rangers. After his Zords defeat the Rangers' Zords, he walks away from the Rangers and declare the war. Zaxxer tells Liam to choose his own weapon wisely. Both Liam and Zaxxer fights each other in Round 1. The other Rangers came to help Liam but Zaxxer says his battle is between Liam and himself. Zaxxer wons the first round and taunts Liams and says "Put up the fight while you can, Red Ranger." and departs. Liam later requests Zaxxer a rematch and they eventually begin the second round, Gareth, Tammy, Chase, Meagan, Roger and Knuckles have been watching the fight now. Zaxxer keeps fighting Liam with his own weapon. Liam beats Zaxxer on second round, Zaxxer says to Liam the final round is just begun. On the third and final round, Liam and Zaxxer begins the final battle and gets a prize. Zaxxer was on the shore, he was trying to steal Plesio Zord but he got interrupted by the Rangers. Zaxxer battles the Rangers to finish the job. Calamara jumps in to finish off the Rangers and Zaxxer fights Calamara the one who interrupts. Zaxxer refuse to finish off Calamara and declares the battle and leaves. Meanwhile in the mountain, he was sitting in the campfire and thinks he doesn't help other Villains that much. Someday, he will take out the Power Rangers next time. Zaxxer attacks the bank and scaring people away from the building, however the Security Guard attempts to arrest Zaxxer, but he attacks him instead. With Security Guard suffer from injuries and wounds, the Rangers arrives at the bank and tells Zaxxer to surrender he says the answer is "no". Apparently, he uses his power to make the bank into monster called Vaultx. He leaves Vaultx to the rest of Rangers. Later, Zaxxer uses his Zords to combine into Exterminator Megazord to battle the Rangers' Megazords by helping Vaultx to finish the Power Rangers. With Zaxxer pilots the Exterminator Megazord and Rangers' Megazord gets damaged, Roger and Knuckles helps the Rangers immediately to rescue them. Zaxxer attempts to destroy Dino Knight Megazord, but Seismosaur Zord, Styraco Zord and Plesio Zord rescues the Rangers and his perfect plan has failed. With Vaultx destroyed, Zaxxer confronts Rockear and his monster was destroyed by the Rangers. He seriously holds the grudge and slice Rockear in the stomach. Zaxxer mentions that Targol who was a former guardian of Therizino Zord then he can make his attempt to capture the Zord. While the Rangers arleady arrive to find and retrieve Therizino Zord, they confronted by Zaxxer. Targol appears to attack the Rangers and Zaxxer, he was beaten by the monster and quickly escapes. After that, Zaxxer was at hill at night time before looking at the moon and mentions the Rangers will soon get their hands on Therizino Zord by now. Zaxxer mentions that the Rangers got Therizino Zord in their hands, he stated that he will not interact with other Villains anymore. In fact, Zaxxer will fight Liam another day. Zaxxer plead to get revenge on the Rangers shortly after his mission. Zaxxer confronts the Apato Zord he brainwash it and fall into his spell. He commands the Apato Zord attack the Rangers and fights the Red Ranger on his own. During the long battle, Zaxxer fights Liam and Peppear appears to fight the Rangers who was the guardian of Apato Zord. However, Liam figures out to break Zaxxer's spell from Apato Zord. Zaxxer attempts to stop Liam, but he break the curse. Zaxxer failed to get Apato Zord on his own, but he weakens Peppear, declares the battle and departs. Suddenly, Zaxxer mentions that the Rangers got the Apato Zord in their hands. He needs more power to destroy the Power Rangers once again. Zaxxer was watching Clayz destroying the city while the Rangers saves the city from threats. He evade from Clayz's attack, destroying his sticky clay and summon his own Zords to fight the Rangers. Zaxxer finish the battle with the Rangers. After hearing from Rangers' new plan developed the new Megazord called Dino Monarch Megazord to destroy the clay beast Clayz. However, he will find himself more important to get revenge on the Rangers soon enough. Zaxxer confronts the Power Rangers and tells them to hand over the Dino Monarch Megazord power but they refuse to do it and they began to fight. Suddenly, Gold, Silver and Bronze Rangers save the other Rangers from Zaxxer. Zaxxer was defeated by the Dino Rangers Zaxxer battles Liam and Spinor in order to take back the Spinosaur Zord. Zaxxer injures Liam and continues to battle Spinor to dealt more damage. Zaxxer won a battle and takes off after stating them to have a battle another day. Zaxxer senses that the Rangers finds the Iguanodon Zord before he does. Zaxxer was confronted by Rockear and fight back against him. Suddenly the Golem monster named Rocky appears to Zaxxer as well. Zaxxer admits defeat, apologize to Rockear and then walks away disappearing into a red lightning. Zaxxer confronts the Rangers while they're trying to retrieve the Iguanodon Zord then Spinor challenge him to a duel with a Megazord. Zaxxer joins forces to battle Spinor, Ozzy and Oliver in Dino Predazord with his Exterminator Megazord while Liam, Gareth, Tammy, Chase, Meagan, Roger and Knuckles flee and find the Iguanodon Zord right away. Zaxxer defeats Predazord and weakens Spinor, Ozzy and Oliver, depart from the battle disappears into red lightning. Zaxxer was watching over the Rangers fighting against Rocky once again, seeing the Iguanodon Zord to take him out. After Rocky's demise, Zaxxer continues to search for Tupandactyl Zord. When Meteorxor attacks the city, Zaxxer was watching over the invasion. Zaxxer continues to find the Tupandactyl Zord before the Rangers does. However, Base and Glox presence to destroy the Power Rangers but Zaxxer follows them without being detected. Later, Zaxxer fights the Rangers including Base and Glox in the brawl to earn the control of Tupandactyl Zord. With Base and Glox destroyed, Zaxxer challenges the Rangers race to retrieve the Tupandactyl Zord. The Rangers refuse to give Zaxxer a Zord, he admit that they won and then departs. Zaxxer has discover the legendary warrior named Master Brachios was the Brachio Carrierzord's guardian. He plot his mission to steal the Brachio Carrierzord before the Rangers does the same thing as well. The hulking rocky-mountain monster named Monstain appears to attack the Rangers and Master Brachios, Zaxxer appears to assist him to battle the Rangers once again. With Monstain weaken a little bit, Zaxxer departs from the battle and come up with his own plan. Death Hunter Arsenal *Carnotaur Blade - His main weapon *Dark Dino Flute - His flute allows him to summon his Zords Zords *Carnotaur Zord *Allo Zord *Theropodo Zord *Oviraptor Zord Appearances Power Rangers Dino Quest *The Curse of the Carnotaurus *All Hail the Seismosaurus *Game On *The Search of Styracosaurus *Death Hunter Strikes Back *Sea Monster Rises *Hand Over the Money *Therizinosaurus Lies in *Time Watch *Apatosaurus' Location *Dino Royal Monarch Megazord *The Gold Warrior, the Silver Sidekick and the Bronze Pawn *Power of the Dino Predazord *Iguanodon Game *Flail Fury *Meteor Invasion *Baseball Technique *Brachiosaurus Warrior saves the Day *Powers On *Never Turn Back *Ultimate Power *Tomorrow will be Radical *Halo *Birds of Prey *The Fallen Foe *Scales' Anger *Tyrannosaurus vs Carnotaurus *Final Battle of Death Hunter *Last Standing Physical *Non-Human Ranger *Dark Red and Black Carnotaurus Knight-like Ranger with Red visor. *Belt holds the Scabbard held Carnotaur Blade *Faceless *Gauntlet Psychological Description *Speaks Deep *Cold-Blooded Knight *Lone-Wolf Bounty Hunter *Playing his flute to summon/heal his own Zords *Fights Liam and Spinor to finish them off as his attempt. Trivia *Zaxxer's suit was motif with scary mighty Carnotaurus and it was dark red and black. *Zaxxer's Ranger form was more like a Knight-like Ranger. *He was never redeemed to join the Power Rangers though he was going to destroy the Rangers nor does he turned into the human form. *Zaxxer shares the same similarities with Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and White Dino Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Zaxxer looks similar to Deker from Power Rangers Samurai. See Also *MonarchKiller Category:Power Rangers Dino Quest Category:Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Maroon Ranger Category:Future Beetle Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Non-Color Names Category:Male Category:Males